


A Matter of Trust - 3 Drabbles

by kinfic2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinfic2/pseuds/kinfic2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on my LJ in 2010.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Matter of Trust - 3 Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my LJ in 2010.

Brian’s sprawled on the bed in all his naked glory, exhausted. He’s recovering from our latest aborted attempt. I had a feeling this would be difficult, but I had no idea how difficult. It took him forever to even consider it and twice as long to agree.

I just took it for granted that at one time or another, it had to have happened. I guess I was wrong. Shows how much I know.

I take a deep breath and try another approach to convince him. “Brian? Come on, please let me do this. I’ll be gentle. I promise.”

                                                                                                    * * * *

I breathe a sigh of relief at the reluctant okay and climb back on the bed, whispering words of encouragement and running my hands in soothing circles across his back. But when I straddle him, his body tenses again.

“Brian, you can do this.”

“I know I _can_ , Sunshine,” he grates into his pillowed arms, not looking at me. “I’d just rather not. Surely, you can put that 1500 SAT score to good use and understand my aversion to pain?”

As he talks, I’m getting into position. I have to do it now. I can’t give him a choice anymore.

                                                                                                    * * * *

He’s struggling, but I’m determined to do this. I’m holding him with superhuman strength, trying to ignore his curses and shouts. God, I hope no one can hear him.

“Brian! Stop moving! Just...a...little...more.”

“Owwww! Shit! Stop!”

“Done!” I release my grip and collapse on top of him. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“Remind me not to recommend your bedside manner,” he grumbles.

“Brian, it wasn’t major surgery. It was a fucking splinter in your toe, and it could have become infected. Want me to kiss and make it better?”

“No, you can kiss me somewhere else to make it better.”


End file.
